She's a Troublemaker (Kyungsoo ver)
by SooLASyDo
Summary: Kyungsoo, adik dari Yunho seorang CEO JYEnt yang manja dan egois. Keangkuhannya membuat ia tak memiliki teman. Ia pun tak mau sekolah, hingga akhirnya Yunho memanggil Kris untuk menjadi guru Privatnya./"Kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau seorang yang populer? Cih! Membosankan!" —Kyungsoo /GS!Kyungsoo/Yaoi!YunJae/KriSoo-KaiSoo
1. The Beginning

**She's a Troublemaker**

.

_4rd FF by : SooLASy Do_

.

_**Cast in this Chapter :**_

_Do Kyungsoo (GS), Wu Yi Fan, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra (girl) _

_Cast in the story will increase over time._

_**Genre :**_

_Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort, Angst_

_**Lenght : **__Multi Chapter_

_**Rated :**__ T_

_**Warning!**__ GS for Kyungsoo. Boyslove for YunJae. Slash. OOC. Official Pair VS Crack Pair. Childish & BadSoo. Random POV._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

_**Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story.**_

_**Keep Calm**_

_**And**_

_**Don't Be Warm**_

.

**A/n** : Story ini merupakan remake dari FF Stright ku yang pernah aku publis di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

**Author POV**

.

"Jadi, jika x ini dipindahkan ke sini. Maka hasilnya akan blablablabla"

Seorang gadis manis menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Menindih buku-buku tebal miliknya, dan menyamankan kepalanya disana. Kerap kali ia tersenyum dalam mimpinya, ia terlalu asik dengan alam bawah sadarnya hingga tak sadar dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Berbeda dengan namja paruh baya yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya berkacak pinggang. Menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sebal. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan anak didiknya yang satu ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya, tertidur disaat melakukan privat dengannya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Masa bodoh dengan gaji besar yang didapatnya karena mengajar anak ini. Ia tak perduli. Lebih baik ia kehilangan 1 juta won dari pada harus mengajar gadis dihadapannya lebih lama.

Ia merapikan alat-alat kerjanya cepat. Memasukannya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Ia lirik sebentar gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya, mendengus sebal. Lalu ia pergi keluar dari 'studyroom' tersebut. Namja paruh baya itu berjalan sambil sesekali mencibir.

.

.

Namja tegap dan tampan berkulit agak gelap datang dari arah berseberangan. Melihat namja paruh baya itu, ia menghentikan jalannya dan mulai menyapa.

"Hei Tuan Park. Bagaimana kegiatan belajarnya? Apa sudah selesai? Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" namja tampan itu memberikan serentetan pertanyaan pada namja paruh baya yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan Jung. Saya sudah tak tahan lagi dengan adik anda. Saya mengundurkan diri untuk mengajarnya. Saya mohon maaf." Berulang kali tuan Park menundukkan diri. Jung Yunho, namja tampan itu menghela napas panjang. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendengar pernyataan yang sama, dengan kasus yang sama yang di buat oleh adiknya.

"Gwenchana, tuan Park. Justru saya yang minta maaf atas kelakuan adik saya. Ah, ini gaji anda." Yunho menyodorkan amplop coklat yang cukup tebal pada tuan Park. Tuan Park terkejut melihatnya. Ia yakin, didalam sana tersimpan uang 1 juta won yang seharusnya jadi miliknya. Tapi ia ragu untuk menerimanya, karena dia menyadari belum menyelesaikan kewajibannya.

"Ta-tapi saya—"

"Tak apa. Saya membayar anda sesuai dengan perjanjian. Anda bisa pergi sekarang." Tuan Park berkali-kali menunduk hormat pada Yunho dan terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan gagahnya melewati lorong rumah—bisakah bangunan besar nan kaya dengan arsitektur mewah ini disebut dengan rumah?—nya menuju tempat adiknya berada. Ia memasuki ruangan bertuliskan 'Studyroom', menggelengkan wajahnya ketika melihat adik 'manis'nya sedang tertidur lelap di mejanya.

'tuk'

"Ireona, Kyungsoo Jung." Yunho mengetuk kepala gadis itu dengan pensil, hingga sukses membuat gadis itu terbangun.

"Appo." Gadis itu meringis, mengusap kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak terlalu sakit itu.

"Oppa~ Nae bogoshipoyo. Kau terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, kau melupakanku!" Kyungsoo, gadis itu merangkul Yunho dengan manja.

'tuk' sekali lagi Yunho mengetuk kepala Kyungsoo hingga gadis bermata bulat itu kembali meringis.

"Ada apa sih, Oppa?" protesnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Yunho hampir saja melupakan tujuannya saat melihat yeodongsaeng-nya melakukan itu.

"Gadis nakal! Kau sengaja pura-pura tidur hingga seonsaeng mu sebal dan mengundurkan diri. Itu semua memang mau mu, kan?" marah Yunho, meskipun tak ada tekanan disetiap katanya.

"Aku tak sengaja tertidur Oppa, salahkan dia yang membuatku bosan." Kyungsoo menampakkan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kau telah berlaku tak sopan padanya, Kyung-kyung." Tegur Yunho setelah menarik napas panjang.

"Sudahlah Oppa, lagi pula dia telah mendapatkan haknya kan? Kau memberinya uang yang sangat banyak. Dia pasti tak merugi sama sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo santai sambil sesekali meniup ujung-ujung kukunya yang dirawatnya dengan baik.

"Arrgh." Yunho menekan kepalanya frustasi. Kalau bisa menyerah dari awal, dia pasti sudah menyerah menjaga adiknya yang satu ini. Ia selalu tak pernah menang melawan gadis manis dihadapannya ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, anak manja?" dia mencubit hidung bangir Kyungsoo gemas.

"Aish. Oppa. Dari pada memikirkanku terus, lebih baik kita keluar dan makan ice cream bersama. Kau bisa semakin tua jika memikirkanku terus." Kyungsoo mendorong Yunho keluar dari 'studyroom' dengan semangat, sedangkan Yunho? Ia hanya pasrah di bawa kemanapun Kyungsoo menariknya karena gadis manis itu memang benar, dia semakin terlihat tua karena memikirkan adik semata wayangnya tersebut.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Jung Yunho, namja tampan berkulit gelap pemilik perusahaan agensi terkenal di Korea. JYEntertainment. Memproduseri banyak artis terkenal, dan memunculkan rookie-rookie berbakat. Siapa yang tak mengenal dirinya? 10 besar terkaya diKorea dan termuda tentu saja. Ya. Ia baru berumur 27 tahun, termasuk muda jika dibandingkan dengan kekayaannya yang berlimpah. Semula dia memang meneruskan usaha kedua orang tuanya, tapi dia lah yang membuat JYEnt semakin sukses dan terkenal. Kedua orang tuanya tewas ketika berlibur di Jepang ketika ia berumur 21 tahun. Entahlah, seperti suatu kesengajaan dan masih misterius. Sampai sekarang Yunho masih mencoba menyelidiki kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Jung Yunho tidak hidup sendiri. Ia memiliki yeodongsaeng yang berbeda usia cukup jauh, 10 tahun di bawahnya. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Jung. Keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Adik yang sangat disayanginya, sekaligus perempuan satu-satu nya yang dia cintai—setelah Eomma-nya tentu saja. Saking sayangnya, ia sampai tak sadar telah terlalu memanjakan adiknya itu. Hingga Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manja dan egois. Yunho selalu mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo sesulit apapun itu, membuat gadis itu tak pernah berusaha sendiri demi mendapatkan kemauannya.

Kyungsoo, gadis berparas cantik itu seharusnya menempati Senior High School sekarang, mengingat umurnya yang sudah berumur 17 tahun. Tapi, dia lebih memilih 'bersekolah' dirumah saja. Yunho sempat mengajaknya bersekolah seperti anak-anak lain seumurnya, tapi dia selalu menolak. Yunho tak pernah tahu, bahwa adiknya tak punya teman sama sekali di sekolahnya. Ia dimusuhi karena sifatnya yang manja dan tak mau kalah. Kyungsoo menyembunyikannya, hingga dia membuat keonaran sendiri agar dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Yunho mengizinkannya, membiarkan Kyungsoo dengan keputusannya sendiri. Yunho memanggil berbagai guru privat untuk mengajarnya, tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berbuat onar seperti menjahili gurunya dengan perekat, mengotori baju-baju mereka dengan 'tidak' sengaja, pura-pura tertidur, mengikir kuku saat guru itu menerangkan, apapun hingga membuat mereka tak betah dan tak ingin mengajarnya lagi. Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa bersalah atas tindakannya itu. Dia sudah seperti batu semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Kalian pasti tak akan percaya jika melihat Kyungsoo 11 tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo yang ceria, baik hati, penurut, dan segala sikap manisnya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang sekarang. Kyungsoo yang manja, egois, angkuh dan segala perangai buruknya. Dan Yunho selalu mencoba merubah sikap buruk adiknya sedikit demi sedikit meskipun ia masih belum menemukan caranya.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Yunho menyesap _americano coffee_ ditangannya perlahan, matanya terpejam merasakan kehangatan yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Jung Yunho? Memaksanya masuk ke asrama kedisiplinan?" Yunho memalingkan wajahnya kedepan tepat pada namja cantik yang baru saja menyita perhatiannya dari coffee yang sedang dinikmatinya. Kim Jaejoong, asisten sekaligus sahabatnya itu menatap nya intens menunggu jawaban dari namja tampan dihadapannya. Yunho mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mollayo. Tapi, aku tak akan sekejam itu, membawanya ketempat yang dibencinya. Sepertinya aku akan mencari guru privat lain untuknya." Jawab Yunho. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau akan tetap memakai metode itu, sekalipun kau tahu itu tak pernah berhasil? Kau Bodoh." Jaejoong berkomentar.

"Ya. Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi. Dia selalu berkata seonsaeng nya membosankan. Kira-kira guru seperti apa yang tidak membuatnya bosan?" Yunho mulai berpikir, Jaejoong mengikuti apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Tak lama ia menjetikkan jarinya membuat Yunho berhenti berpikir dan menoleh padanya. Namja cantik itu menyuruh Yunho untuk mendekatkan telinganya padanya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, membuat Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jaejoong ikut tersenyum melihat Yunho yang kembali bersemangat.

"Itu hebat! Aku yakin akan berhasil. Suruh dia kerumahku besok." Perintah Yunho, wajahnya masih saja menampakkan senyum. Seakan puas dengan idenya kali ini.

_'Aku yakin kau tak akan merasa bosan kali ini Kyungsoo...'_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Kris POV**

.

Aku menatap bangunan dihadapanku takjub. Halaman yang sangat luas dan arsitektur mewah bernuansa merah dan coklat. Luarnya saja sudah terlihat 'mahal' entah bagaimana dalamnya, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya. Beruntung sekali aku dapat magang mengajar disini. Mendapatkan 1 juta won selama sebulan mengajar, dan itupun tak fulltime. Hanya 2 jam perhari. Sungguh menggiurkan. Apalagi aku hanya perlu mengajar satu anak gadis berumur 17 tahun. Sepertinya itu tak akan sulit, mengingat aku sudah terbiasa mengajar anak seumurannya.

"Permisi. Apa kau bernama Wu Yi Fan?" Tanya seseorang—sepertinya Satpam—padaku.

"Ya. Aku Wu Yi Fan. Aku kemari atas panggilan Jaejoong-ssi untuk mengajar adik dari Tuan Jung." Terangku. Dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan langsung mengajakku untuk masuk kedalam.

Ku pandangi lorong yang sedang ku lewati ini, rumah ini seperti memiliki labirin mini karena terlalu banyak ruangan dan belokan. Aku tak yakin bisa menghapalnya, dan tak tersesat nantinya.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai. Tuan Jung sudah menunggu anda." Ujarnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Kamsahamnida."

"Dan, kuatkan imanmu. Berjuanglah!" Dia berbisik padaku dan berlalu begitu saja dari ku yang terbingung dengan ucapannya yang samar-samar itu, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

_'kuatkan imanmu.'_Apa maksudnya? Apa orang yang bernam Tuan Jung itu menyeramkan? Memikirkannya membuatku merinding. Ku rapikan kembali pakaian yang kupakai. Setidaknya aku tak boleh terlihat memalukan dihadapan 'tuan rumah yang terhormat' itu. Aku menghela napas panjang. Memberanikan diri membuka pintu ruangan bertuliskan 'Jung Yunho'. Aku menengok kedalamnya. Ku lihat kursi itu berputar menampakkan namja yang sangat gagah sedang duduk disana. Namja itu tersenyum padaku.

"Kau sudah datang. Kris-ssi." Ucapnya. Aku mengangguk takut. Dia mempersilakanku duduk dihadapannya. Aku menurutinya. Jujur, aku takut sekali melihat wajahnya yang tegas dan berwibawa itu. Aku kira orang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu sudah berumur lebih dari 45 tahun. Tapi sepertinya umur kami tak berbeda jauh. Hebat sekali dia dalam mengelola bisnisnya, hingga dapat sesukses ini di usia muda. Aku salut padanya.

"Kau lebih tampan dari yang ku kira. Cocok sekali."

'Doeng.'

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Aku disini untuk mengajar, apa hubungannya dengan wajahku yang memang tampan ini #plak.

"Kau tau tugasmu apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk,sedikit ragu muncul dalam benakku.

"Adik ku sangat manja dan juga manis, buatlah ia menyukaimu. Aku tak mau kau menyerah setelah bertemu dengannya."

Hei, ini bukan perjodohankan?

Tuan Jung lalu menekan sesuatu dimejanya, hingga datanglah maid masuk ke ruangan.

"Antar dia ke 'studyroom'. Setelah itu, panggil Kyungsoo untuk kesana juga." Perintahnya.

"Baik tuan. Mari." Akupun mengikuti maid itu pergi.

'Degh'

Kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku tak tenang? Apa yang perlu aku cemaskan? Hey! Aku hanya akan bertemu muridku. Kenapa musti sampai seperti ini. Ha~ mudah-mudahan tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

.

.

"Tuan. Kita sudah sampai. Kau bisa menunggu didalam." Ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap pintu bertuliskan 'studyroom' di hadapanku ini. Pintu yang cukup besar. Ku buka perlahan pintu itu dan mulai memasukinya. Ruangan ini tak kalah besar dengan ruangan Jung Yunho-ssi tadi. Aku mengitari seluruh isi ruangan ini. Perpustakaan mini di ujung ruangan, sebuah whiteboard, dua buah meja yang sudah tersusun buku dan alat tulis diatasnya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, disini di lengkapi berbagai electronic seperti AC, TV layar lebar yang sudah dilengkapi sofa besar, dua buah speaker dan kulkas mini, infocus, dan beberapa CD original yang tersusun rapi di sebelah TV. Ini benar-benar Daebak! Hanya saja, ini tak cocok jika disebut 'studyroom' ini lebih cocok disebut 'Funnyroom', _right?_

Aku menduduki salah satu meja. Mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang yang kuperlukan untuk mengajar—walau sebenarnya aku yakin disini lebih lengkap dari pada yang kubawa. Ha~ disini benar-benar nyaman. Aku akan betah mengajar disini jika ruangannya seperti ini. kalau disuruh memilih aku lebih baik kerja selamanya disini dari pada di _SMart high school_ tempatku berkerja.

Haa~ tenggorokanku terasa kering. Ku tengok isi kulkas, mencari minuman yang dapat menyegarkanku. Dan,,, Gotcha! Aku menemukan sekaleng orange juice dingin. Aku segera mengambilnya. Ku buka penutup kaleng itu, dan mulai meminum isinya.

"Hei kau, Klepto. Sembarangan meminum milik orang lain!" aku terkejut. Hampir saja aku menyemburkan isi yang telah kuminum dari mulutku. Ku tatap orang itu yang mulai mendekatiku.

_"Adik ku sangat manja dan juga manis, buatlah ia menyukaimu. Aku tak mau kau menyerah setelah bertemu dengannya." _Ku ingat pesan dari Yunho-ssi. Ku akui, gadis dihadapanku ini cantik dan manis. Aku sedikit tertarik. Apa lagi bola mata yang bulat itu dan bibir nya yang... Hey! Dia muridku!

"Ini milikku!" dia merebut orange juice dari tanganku, dan meminumnya. OK. Aku menarik ucapanku yang tadi. Sekarang aku mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud untuk 'menguatkan iman' oleh Satpam tadi.

"Ya,ya,ya! Kau tak tahu siapa aku?!" aku melotot, mencoba menakutinya agar dia sedikit lebih sopan padaku.

"Aku tahu. Kau hanya guru kleptomaniac. Kau tak sadar apa disini ada CCTV? Kelakuan memalukanmu dapat ketahuan, bodoh!" aku memutar mataku pada langit-langit ruangan. Dan benar saja, aku menemukan kamera CCTV yang berada disetiap sudut ruangan. Tapi, kenapa aku mesti takut? Aku hanya mengambil minuman. Aish! Aku terbawa oleh mulut menyebalkannya.

"Kau memalukan! Ha~ kenapa oppa mengirimkan guru sepertimu untukku?" dia semakin mendekatiku. Mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tajam.

"Kau memang berbeda dari guruku sebelumnya. Kau muda dan,,tampan."

'Blush.'

Dia sukses membuatku malu dengan ucapannya. Apa yang terjadi? Kris! Dia muridmu!

"Tapi sepertinya, nyalimu akan sama seperti mereka. Atau bahkan lebih kecil?" Dia membalikkan badan menjauhiku dan duduk di sofa depan tv, menyalakannya sambil membaringkan diri disana.

"Aku yakin. Hari ini pun kau akan meraung-raung pada oppa ku untuk mengundurkan diri." Dia meremehkanku! Peringai buruk seperti dia, aku sudah terbiasa. Ini masih tingkat medium bagiku. Ah tidak, ini Easy. Dia hanya gadis manja yang egois. Aku harus bisa menaklukannya!

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah cukup bersenang-senang?" tanyaku padanya sedikit berteriak, karena suara TV yang sengaja ia kencangkan volumenya. Dia diam. Hanya bersiul-siul seolah tak mendengarku.

'Pest' aku mematikan TV itu cepat. Sontak dia kaget dan menatapku sengit. Aku mulai mendekatinya dengan tatapan tak mau kalah.

"Kau!"

"Waktumu sudah habis, Nona Kyungsoo Jung." Ku beri tekanan pada setiap namanya.

"Kini, waktu ku untuk bermain denganmu. Nikmatilah." Aku menyeringai. Ku lihat dia yang mulai sedikit gemetar. Aku berhasil! Dia mulai takut padaku. Aku menggendongnya 'bridal style' tak memperdulikannya yang berontak dan memukuliku.

"Jangan macam-macam kau! Namja sialan!" aku mendudukinya di kursi belajarnya. Dia mendengus sebal.

"Buka buku matematikamu sekarang!" perintahku. Dia menggeleng kuat.

"Atau, kau mau aku…" dia menatapku tajam.

"Cium?" lanjutku dengan tetap seringaian terpatri indah di wajahku. Dia membelalakan matanya seketika. Ku lihat wajahnya yang memerah. Marah atau,, senang? Mollayo.

"Aish! Kau menyebalkan!" umpatnya. Tapi aku tak perduli, karena dia mulai membuka buku dengan terpaksa.

Aku tersenyum puas. Aku memang brilliant.

"Aku belum kalah!" katanya sengit.

Kau bukan apa-apa bagiku Kyungsoo Jung.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Author POV**

.

"Tuan, sudah waktunya kau berangkat ke kantor." Seorang maid mengingatkan Yunho yang tengah asik menatap layar dihadapannya. Ya. Kini dia tengah berada di 'ruang CCTV' memantau apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

"Kau lihat! Namja bernama Kris itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo membuka bukunya! Ini hebat!" teriaknya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Ia tuan. Tapi Tuan Kim telah menunggumu diluar." Yunho menoleh pada maid itu. Dia pun berdiri merapikan jas dan kemejanya. Melirik sekali lagi layar tersebut yang sedang menampilkan Kris yang berceloteh pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sebal. Dia kembali tersenyum.

_'Aku percayakan adikku padamu Kris. Jangan mengecewakanku.'_

_._

_**To Be Continue**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Loha Yeorobundeul~

Hari ini SooLA kembali dua kali. Haha.

Mungkin lagi rajin kali ya, sebelum nanti aku disibukkan oleh exam dan masuk universitas. Jadi liburan gini mending nyempetin waktu buat ngetik.

Sesuai dengan apa yang ku katakan sebelumnya, ini remake dari FF ku dengan judul yang sama (stright) yang aku publish di Wattpad. Cuman udah aku discontinue, semenjak aku keranjingan baca Yaoi. Gzz. Pen name ku disana **PinguLulu**. Sebenarnya cerita ini favorite aku banget. Maksudku, beda dari story ku yang lain. Karena ini akan memiliki banyak main cast dan bakal complicated banget.

Sempet bingung mau di jadiin Yaoi apa engga. Tapi akhirnya aku mutusin di jadiin GS aja biar nggak ngubah cerita original terlalu banyak.

Sebelumnya, makasih yang udah mau nyempetin baca sampai akhir cerita.

.

XoXo Saranghanda.. :*

Pay~Pay~


	2. Loser?

**She's a Troublemaker**

.

_4th FF by : SooLASy Do_

.

_**Cast in this Chapter :**_

_Do Kyungsoo (GS), Wu Yi Fan, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra (girl), __**Kai **__(Coming Soon)_

_**Genre :**_

_Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort, Angst_

_**Lenght : **__Multi Chapter_

_**Rated :**__ T_

_**Warning!**__ GS for Kyungsoo. Boyslove for YunJae. Slash. OOC. Official Pair VS Crack Pair. Childish & BadSoo. Random POV._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

_**Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story.**_

_**Keep Calm**_

_**And**_

_**Don't Be Warm**_

.

**A/n** : Story ini merupakan remake dari FF Stright ku yang pernah aku publis di Wattpad

.

Let's Play Begin~

.

**Chapter 2**

.

**Author POV (Yunho side)**

.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Kris, Yunho-ssi?" Tanya namja cantik dihadapan kemudi setelah Yunho masuk kedalam mobil _Peugeot 307CC – Coupe_ miliknya.

"Ya! Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu selain di kantor, ingat?" Yunho mengoreksi, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya setelah memastikan namja di sebelahnya telah memakai seatbelt.

"Sebagai pemula, ia cukup hebat. Entahlah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan." Yunho mengedikkan bahunya. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik menghadap Jaejoong.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu lagi." Yunho tersenyum sumringah pada namja doe eye's yang sedang sibuk menyetir itu. Jaejoong mendengus sebal.

"Kau kenapa sih tak mau memakai _ASTON MARTIN ONE-77_ mu saja? Jika kau tak ingin mengendarai sendiri kan, kau bisa mencari seorang drifer." Jaejoong berkomentar.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian dijalan. Kau tahu kan, terakhir kali aku memakai mobil itu ada orang gila yang berpura-pura tertabrak oleh ku dan meminta tebusan padaku. Kau ingin YunBear mu yang tampan ini ditipu seperti itu lagi?" Ya. Jaejoong tahu, sangat tahu. Siapa yang tak akan tertarik melihat mobil yang hanya di jual 77 unit di seluruh dunia itu? Mustahil.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau membelinya?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan ketus. Matanya mulai terfokus pada jalan yang dilewatinya.

"Untuk koleksi. Hey! Sudahlah. Lagi pula aku lebih suka pergi bersamamu. Jarang sekali kan ada driver cantik sepertimu, BooJae~" Yunho menggoda, membuat wajah putih Jaejoong sedikit bersemu merah. Ya, namja cantik itu tahu, Yunho memang bermulut manis. Maka ia tak pernah mau mendengarkan secara serius perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Jaejoong tak berkutik. Ia lebih memilih diam dari pada membalas godaan Yunho. Hal itu membuat Yunho menyerah dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya. Tak ada yang berbicara, hening. Hanya deru kendaraan lain yang meramaikan perjalanan mereka.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Author POV (Kyungsoo Side)**

.

"Ya! Oppa~ aku tak ingin diajar olehnya. Dia menyebalkan! Dia bahkan mengancam akan menciumku!"

"…"

"Jebal~. Aku berjanji akan belajar, asal kau memecatnya sekarang juga."

"…"

"Oppa~ kau jahat! Hiks. Membiarkanku berdua dengannya disini, memaksaku melakukan apa yang tak kusuka!"

"…"

"Aku membencimu, Oppa! Aku tak ingin menjadi adikmu lagi!"

'tik'

"Ya. Waktu habis. Saatnya melanjutkan pembelajaran kita." Kris mematikan stopwatch yang ada ditangannya. Merebut ponsel Kyungsoo dari genggamannya, tanpa mematikan sambungan telepon. Kyungsoo menatap Kris tak percaya.

"Ya! Kau! Aku belum selesai berbicara. Oppa! Kau harus tau perlakuannya padaku! Oppa!" Kyungsoo berteriak berharap Oppanya mendengar protesannya. "Mmph,,," Buru-buru Kris membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang besar.

"Ah ya,, Yunho-ssi. Adik anda baik-baik saja." Ucap Kris setenang mungkin pada orang yang berada di seberang sana.

"Mmph,," . Kyungsoo mulai memberontak dari bekapannya. Menatap Kris dengan mata bulatnya tajam.

'klik' Kris sengaja menyalakan loadspeaker agar Kyungsoo bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan Yunho.

_"Jangan terlalu kasar padanya, Kris-ssi. Dia belum terbiasa. Kau tahu, dia sangat polos."_ Kris mendelik, menatap gadis itu yang kini sedang melayangkan Deathgleare 'cantik' padanya. Ia terkekeh.

"Oh tentu saja. Adik anda benar-benar POLOS. Kau tenang saja, saya akan mendidiknya dengan baik." Kris ber-smirk ria.

_"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Kris-ssi. Aku banyak urusan, aku percayakan Kyungsoo padamu."_

"Opp,, mmph!" dia kembali memberontak, menggapai-gapai ponselnya dari tangan namja jangkung itu. Tapi, ia tak berhasil mengingat Kris jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Siap. Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda pada saya. Baiklah. Selamat siang, Yunho-ssi."

'tit' segera Kris mematikan saluran telepon dan tentu saja melepaskan bekapan tangannya. Hei! Tentu saja dia tak berniat untuk membunuhnya—walaupun ia tak menyangkal jika dia ingin.

"hah-hah-hah. Kau membunuhku! Huwaa! Kau jahat!" Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanggannya. Ya. Kyungsoo kembali melakukan aksinya. Dia tahu aksinya ini akan selalu berhasil, apa lagi jika ia lakukan pada Oppanya. Pura-pura menangis dan membuat korbannya merasa bersalah. Itulah senjatanya. Ia sesekali mengintip, ingin mengetahui reaksi Kris ketika melihatnya.

Ia tersentak ketika Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

_'Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa aku berhasil?'_

Namja tampan itu melepas kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya. Gadis mungil itu tercengang, tersenyum dalam hati.

'Aku berhasil!'

"Hentikan Drama Queen mu itu. Hal yang seperti itu tak akan mempan untukku, Nona." Kyungsoo terbelalak.

'Bruk' Kris mendorong Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke 'kursi panas'nya, membuat gadis itu mendengus sebal.

_'Cih! Ini mimpi buruk!'_

'Brak' Kris melemparkan beberapa buku dihadapan Kyungsoo, hingga membuat mata gadis itu membulat sempurna.

"Ini tugasmu untuk hari ini. Aku ingin kau secepatnya menyelesaikannya." Ujar Seonsaeng muda itu tegas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada menatap meremehkan pada Kyungsoo yang masih tak ingin menormalkan pandangannya.

"Kau gila! Bahkan aku tak pernah mengerjakan tugas-tugas seonsaeng-ku sebelumnya. Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas sebanyak ini?!"

"Aku tak mau! Kau kerjakan saja sendiri, namja bodoh." Protes Kyungsoo. Gadis itu benar, tak ada satupun guru yang memaksanya mengerjakan tugas sebelumnya. Dan kini, namja dihadapannya dengan santainya menyuruh mengerjakan setumpuk buku yang dibencinya. Bagi seorang Kyungsoo, itu mustahil.

"Ya. Waktumu tak lama Nona Kyungsoo Jung, kau bisa mengerjakannya sekarang." Kris tak menghiraukan protesan yeoja cantik itu yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

_'Ini tak boleh terjadi! Seorang Kyungsoo Jung kalah dengan Seonsaeng bodoh sepertinya?! Aniya! Aku harus mencari cara agar ia kapok mengajarku! Dan secepatnya pergi dari sini.'_

Kyungsoo berpikir sambil membuka buku. Bukan. Dia sama sekali tak berniat mengerjakannya, ia hanya membohongi Kris yang kini sedang sibuk dengan Laptopnya. Ia terus berpikir, hingga muncul ide dikepalanya. Sesuatu yang menurutnya akan berhasil, karena ia pernah melakukan itu pada Seonsaeng sebelumnya. Ia melirik Kris dengan memasang Smirk 'terindah'nya dan tentu saja tak terlihat oleh Kris yang sibuk dengan notebook-nya.

"Aa, Seonsaeng. Siapa namamu? Sejak tadi kau belum memperkenalkan diri padaku." Tanya Kyungsoo berbasa-basi sebelum memulai rencananya. Sebenarnya, ia tak perduli sama sekali dengan namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai gurunya ini. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Nama ku Wu Yi Fan. Tapi kau cukup memanggilku Kris." Ucapnya sambil kembali pada kegiatan awalnya, yang entah sedang mengerjakan apa.

"Kris-ssi, Kau orang china?" Kris mengangguk.

"Aku tak menyangka. Ah! Aku haus, bolehkah aku mengambil minuman?" Tanya nya manis. Sangat manis. Hingga Kris tak mengira bahwa orang yang sedang berbicara itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang berucap angkuh padanya sebelumnya. Aneh, menurutnya.

"Aku tak melarangmu untuk minum, Kyungsoo." Jawabnya di sambut senyuman senang oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil itu bangkit dari 'kursi panas'nya menuju kulkas dan mengambil lemon water.

"Emm. Kris-ssi, apa kau mau minum? Maafkan kelakuanku yang tak sopan padamu sebelumnya, merebut minumanmu begitu saja. Aku hanya tak suka orang mengambil milikku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau mengertikan?" ucapnya sangat lembut. Dan kau dengar? Dia baru saja meminta maaf, meminta maaf pada Wu Yi Fan, namja muda yang baru beberapa menit menjadi seonsaeng-nya.

Kyungsoo kembali mengambil orange juice dari kulkas dan mendekati meja Kris. Namja tampan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatapnya bingung. Apa dia kerasukan malaikat? Itu lah yang kini ada dipikiran Kris.

Kyungsoo membuka kaleng orange Juice itu, dan menyodorkan nya pada guru mudanya itu.

"Ahni. Aku sedang tak ingin minum Kyungsoo. Kembalikan saja ke kulkas." Kris menolak. Ia sedikit menjauhkan kaleng itu darinya. Sedikit mengernyit, takut sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

"Wae? Kau masih marah padaku? Atau kau kira aku memasukan serbuk racun diminuman mu? Sungguh, kau sangat jahat jika berpikiran seperti itu pada muridmu sendiri, Kris-ssi." Gadis itu terus saja menyodorkan minuman nya pada Kris.

"Tidak. Aku memang tak ingin minum Kyungsoo," Kris bersikukuh menolaknya. Maka terjadilah dorong mendorong kaleng minuman tersebut. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga akhirnya,

'Plash' minuman itu tumpah tepat pada kemeja yang dikenakan Kris membuat kemeja yang semula berwarna putih berubah warna menjadi orange. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas dalam hati.

_'Yeay! Rencana ku berhasil! Kita 1 sama, Seonsaeng bodoh!'_

"Ah! Maafkan aku Kris-ssi. Sungguh aku tak sengaja." Kyungsoo mencoba membersihkan kemeja Kris dengan tangannya yang juga terkena orange juice hingga membuat kemeja guru mudanya itu semakin kotor. Kris menangkis tangan Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dari acara 'membersihkan' kemejanya.

Sungguh, Kris sangat marah. Benar-benar marah. Hanya saja ia harus menahannya. Karena jika ia meluapkan emosinya, maka ia kalah. Dan gadis manis nan menyebalkan dihadapannya ini akan senang. Oh, Kris tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Mianhae, Kris-ssi. Aku bisa memarahiku. Ini semua salahku. Marahi aku." Kyungsoo menunduk, ia berpura-pura menyesal berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang bersorak kegirangan karena berhasil mengerjai namja tampan nan menyebalkan dihadapannya.

"Gwenchana." Kis mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo dengan lembut, membuat si 'pemilik' tercengang. Kaget dengan respon Kris padanya yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis terhadapnya. Ia kesal. Seharusnya Seonsaeng muda itu memarahinya, sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia rencanakan. Tapi ia salah, ia tak pernah berpikir respon Kris akan seperti ini padanya.

"Eh? Tapi Kris-ssi, kau bisa sakit jika menggunakan pakaian basah. Bagaimana jika hari ini kau pulang saja?" Kyungsoo menawarkan. Gadis manis itu harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Kris yang seolah sedang berpikir. Tak lama, namja tampan itu menatap Kyungsoo menampakkan senyuman menawannya.

"Kau sangat baik, Kyungsoo." Kembali ia mengusap pucuk kepala gadis itu.

_'Apa dia akan pulang?'_

"Tapi, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan tanggung jawabku. Jadi aku akan tetap disini." Lanjut Kris. Kyungsoo terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Kris melepaskan kemejanya, memperlihat abs yang terbentuk ditubuh nya.

"Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil menutup matanya.

"Tentu saja mengeringkan kemejaku. Kau sendiri yang bilang aku bisa sakit jika memakai pakaian basah. Kau tak usah khawatir. Lanjutkan saja tugasmu." Kris melampirkan kemejanya di sofa, kembali duduk dikursinya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

_'OMO! Ini gila! Dia berani bertelanjang dada dihadapanku?'_

Kyungsoo sesekali mencuri pandang pada Kris. Sejujurnya, dia 'sedikit' terpesona pada namja itu. Bagaimana tidak, Kris memiliki wajah tampan dengan rahang sempurna, alis mata yang tegas, memiliki bentuk bibir tipis yang indah dan jangan lupakan abs nya yang menggoda itu. Ya, Seonsaeng yang sempurna. Tapi tentu saja Kyungsoo tak mau mengakuinya. Selain masalah harga diri, ia juga tak suka dengan orang yang mengekangnya. Dia tak suka diperintah.

_'Aish! Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memandanginya? Ada apa denganku? Kapan dia pulang? Aku tak tahan jika melihatnya yang seperti itu terus.'_

"Kris-ssi. Ini sudah 2 jam, maka waktu belajar telah habis bukan?" Ingat Kyungsoo setelah tak sengaja melihat jam digital di mejanya.

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Kau bahkan belum mengerjakan satupun tugasku. Aku putuskan waktumu bertambah."

"MWO?! Kau tak bisa seenaknya seperti itu! Kau hanya dibayar 2 jam perhari oleh Oppaku!"

"Aku merubahnya. Aku tak perlu uang tambahan. Kalau kau ingin aku cepat pergi, kerjakan tugas yang kuberikan padamu." Ucap namja tampan itu santai tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Arrgh! Kenapa ada orang super menyebalkan sepertimu didunia ini?!" Erang Kyungsoo sambil mengacak rambutnya. Kris hanya mengedikkan bahu, tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang frustasi karenanya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa dia kembali membuka buku dihadapannya dan mulai mengerjakannya. Sungguh ia membenci dirinya yang menuruti perintah orang lain. Ia mengaku ia kalah kali ini oleh namja Jangkung itu, tapi ia bertekad akan membuat namja menyebalkan itu menyerah ditangannya. Ia berjanji.

_'Aku pasti bisa! Ini baru akan dimulai Kris-ssi!'_

_'Kau akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Lihat saja!'_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Kris POV**

'Cklek' Ku tekan stopkontak apartemenku. Kosong. Lagi-lagi dia tak pulang. Sudah dua hari dia tak kembali kesini.

Haa~ hari ini sangat melelahkan. Mengurus gadis remaja sepertinya tak semudah yang kukira. Kyungsoo Jung. Dia memang berbeda dengan gadis remaja lainnya. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa banyak Seonsaeng yang menyerah mengajarnya. Dia sulit ditaklukan. Egonya sangat tinggi dan sifat tak mau kalahnya tak tertandingi. Setidaknya hari ini dia mengerjakan 1 tugas yang kuberikan. Lumayan, dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Aku penasaran dengannya. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya hingga seperti itu. Apa ia tidak bahagia? Ah! Tidak mungkin jika melihat harta berlimpah yang ia miliki. Kasih sayang? Itu juga tak mungkin, mengingat Oppanya—Jung Yunho sangat-sangat menyayanginya bahkan tak segan untuk memanjakannya. Lalu apa? Mollayo.

Memikirkan gadis itu, aku jadi mengingatnya.

_Aah~. Kenapa kau tak pulang? Bahkan ku dengar kau membolos lagi. Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan? Apa kau masih magang ditempat itu? Kau tahu kan, tempat itu tak layak untukmu! Jika benar, sepulang nanti kau tak akan kumaafkan! _

_Aish! Maafkan Hyung, ne? Aku tak bisa mendidikmu dengan baik. Itu lucu, padahal aku adalah seorang guru. Tapi menjagamu saja aku tak mampu. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengerti kemauanmu. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu._

_Kau tahu, gadis itu mengingatkan ku denganmu. Perangainya serupa denganmu. Hanya saja kau lebih diam dan tertutup. Tapi aku yakin, jika kau bertemu dengannya kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang pas. Pasangan yang sama-sama menyebalkan dan menyusahkan. Hahaha. Apalagi dia seumuran denganmu, kebetulan? Cepatlah pulang, aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu._

_._

_**To Be Continue**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

.

Loha Yeorobundeul~

SooLA is Back.

Maaf ya, telat updatenya, seharusnya dari kemarin. Tapi, salahkan FFn yang mulai error. Gzz. -_-

Pada nanyain Kai ya? Kai ada kok, cuman masih aku simpen dulu. Haha. Tapi dia akan muncul secepatnya. Mungkin di beberapa chapter ke depan. Dia termasuk orang penting kok, di FF ini. Jadi jangan Khawatir, ne.

Sebelumnya maaf ya, yang kemarin baca FF ini pas masih ber-typo gila-gilaan. Maaf, aku lupa siapa kamu. Tapi, makasih sudah mengingatkanku tentang typo tersebut. Sampai aku memutuskan untuk me-repost ulang FF ini. Jeongmal Gomawo *bow. Beri tahu aku siapa kamu.

Ah, makasih juga buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca sampai akhir cerita.

.

Doakan aku untuk setelahnya, masih bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk menlanjutkan FF ini di sela-sela Pembelajaranku. *bow

Buat yang masuk akun, aku balas lewat PM ne. Check-check !

.

Big Thanks To :

**_Buat kamu yang ngasih tahu ke Typo-an aku, byunpopof, ellaelysia, ArraHyeri2, Pungky94, Kyungsoo, Guest, dan all readers._**

.

Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian semua. Terima kasih juga untuk yang men-favorite dan Follow ceritaku.

.

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

.

Pay~Pay~ C U Next Time


	3. Hatefully

**She's a Troublemaker**

**.**

**_4th FF by : SooLASy Do_**

.

**_Cast in this Chapter :_**

_Do Kyungsoo (GS), Wu Yi Fan, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra (girl), __**Kai **__(Coming Soon)_

**_Genre :_**

_Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort, Angst_

**_Lenght : _**_Multi Chapter_

**_Rated :_**_ T_

**_Warning!_**_ GS for Kyungsoo. Boyslove for YunJae. Slash. OOC. Official Pair VS Crack Pair. Childish & BadSoo. Random POV._

**_Disclaimer :_**

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

**_Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story._**

**_Keep Calm_**

**_And_**

**_Don't Be Warm_**

**.**

**A/n : Story ini merupakan remake dari FF Stright ku yang pernah aku publis di Wattpad**

**.**

**Let's Play Begin~**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Author POV (Yunho side)**

"Oppa, Jebal~ temani aku ke Jepang,ne?" Seorang yeoja menggelayut manja pada Yunho, yang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju lift. Dia ada rapat. Tapi, yeoja ini mengganggu jalannya. Jaejoong yang mengikuti Yunho dari belakang hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah sering ia menyaksikan hal seperti ini. Hampir setiap hari, jika yeoja itu sedang tak ada job.

Go Ahra. Salah satu artis dalam agensinya, JYEntertainment. Mengawali karirnya sebagai seorang pemain drama. Dan kini sedang memulai debutnya sebagai penyanyi solo. Dia termasuk senior dalam agensi tersebut. Yeoja ini tertarik pada Jung Yunho. Sudah sejak lama ia mendekati Yunho, sedangkan Yunho menatapnya hanya biasa saja. Dia hanya menganggap Ahra sebagai teman dan rekan kerja. Tapi, yeoja itu bersikukuh dan melakukan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatian Yunho.

Seperti saat ini, Ahra sedang merayu Yunho agar menemaninya dalam melakukan debut promosi di Jepang.

"Oppa, kau tega membiarkanku pergi sendiri?"

Yunho berhenti sejenak. Menatap gadis disebelah nya yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya. Lalu ia membalikan badannya menghadap Jaejoong yang terkaget ketika tiba-tiba Yunho berhenti didepannya.

"Jae, apa aku free beberapa hari ini?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera membuka list job Yunho di ipad nya.

"Tidak ada. Kau bebas seminggu ini." Jaejoong memberi tahu. Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali memberi pandangan pada Ahra yang sedang melayangkan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu ke Jepang." Ahra mengubah mimik wajahnya cepat.

"Gomawo, oppa." Ahra bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

"Tapi, Jaejoong harus ikut denganku." Ucapnya cepat.

"MWO?!" Dan seketika kedua sosok cantik itu berteriak bersamaan dan menatap Yunho tak percaya.

Peperangan akan dimulai.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Author POV (Kyungsoo side)**

"Apa? Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, Kyungsoo Jung? Setelah kau membakar buku-buku tugas mu. Membanting ponsel mu, merusak laptopku, membuang tas ku ketempat sampah, Apa lagi? Kau belum puas? Sudahlah, percuma kau lakukan itu semua. Aku tak akan berhenti untuk mengajarmu!" Kyungsoo menatap sengit pada namja dihadapannya yang sedang membentaknya. Pertama dalam hidupnya dibentak seperti itu oleh orang, bahkan oppa dan kedua orang tuanya tak pernah membentaknya seperti itu.

Ia kesal. Sungguh sangat kesal. Sudah 3 hari ia membuat kekacauan, tetap saja namja jangkung ini tak menyerah dan bersikukuh tetap mengajarnya. Ia sangat ingin menangis, ia tak suka seperti ini. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi dia tak suka terlihat lemah didepan 'musuh'nya. Itu sama saja bunuh diri baginya.

"Kau!" Dia menunjuk tepat pada wajah Kris. Tak sopan memang mengingat Kris adalah gurunya dan umur mereka yang terpaut 8 tahun. Tapi, Hey! Bahkan Kyungsoo tak pernah memperdulikannya.

Gadis manis itu mulai mengangkat tangannya berniat menampar wajah tegas milik namja tampan itu.

"Tampar saja, jika itu membuatmu puas dan bahagia. Nona manis sepertimu memang tak pernah dapat mengerti orang lain. Terlalu egois, untuk mengetahui pekerjaanku yang tak semudah yang kau bayangkan." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, mempersilakan Kyungsoo untuk menamparnya. Ia tahu, gadis itu sedang emosi.

Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar hebat, ia tak kuasa melayangkan tamparannya. Meskipun dia nakal, tapi sungguh dia tak pernah menyakiti orang dengan kontak fisik. Itu bukan dirinya. Tentu dia masih memiliki hati.

Perkataan Kris menusuk tepat pada relung hatinya. Dadanya sesak. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ia sudah menembus benteng pertahanannya. Air matanya pecah seketika. Ia menangis. Bukan berpura-pura menangis seperti biasanya. Ia menangis dari hatinya.

"Kau benar. Kau memang benar. Aku hanya gadis egois yang manja, keras kepala, nakal, semua sifat buruk ada pada diriku. Semua orang membenciku! Tak ada yang menyukaiku. Kau puas?!" Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan tatapan nanar yang terpancar dari mata bulatnya, ia berteriak.

"S-Soo..." Kris tergagap, tak tau harus berbicara apa. Lagi-lagi dia melakukan kesalahan. Dia tak sengaja meluapkan emosinya tadi.

" Semua orang membenciku. Nona manis yang kau maksud memang tak sempurna. Dia lemah. Dia membenci hidupnya. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri." Ia menunduk tak ingin menatap namja yang menatapnya iba. Dia benci dikasihani orang lain.

"Suck! Dead me now!" Ia menekan dadanya yang terasa ingin meledak, memukul-mukul kepalanya, membiarkan rasa sakit menjalar ditubuhnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi, bosan dengan kehidupannya yang seperti ini. Ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Hentikan! Jangan menyakitimu sendiri seperti itu. " Namja tampan itu memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, menahannya untuk tak kembali memukuli diri sendiri. Kyungsoo memberontak, tangisannya tak berhenti. Ia memekik.

"Lepaskan! Tahu apa kau tentang diriku? menghujatku seolah aku tak punya hati. Kau jahat! Semua orang jahat! Eomma dan Appa jahat! Mereka meninggalkanku membuatku menangis seperti orang bodoh. Oppa juga jahat! Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Membiarkanku sendiri dirumah yang membosankan. Aku membencinya! Arrgh! Biarkan aku mati ditanganku sendiri! Biar semua puas! Tak ada yang menginginkanku hidup didunia ini!" Ia berteriak. Kembali meluapkan emosinya yang menggebu-gebu. Ia menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Tak perduli jika ia akan botak setelahnya. Kris mempererat pelukannya.

"Kumohon, hentikan. Kau membuatku terluka melihatmu seperti ini. Jebalyo..." Ia mengusap lembut punggung gemetar gadis yang tengah menangis itu. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku. Aku menyayangimu. Hentikan menyalahkan dirimu dan orang lain." Ucapnya lirih tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku benci. Sungguh."

Setelah berkata itu, Kyungsoo terlelap dipelukan hangat Kris. Lelah setelah membuang sampah dihatinya, yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam selama bertahun-tahun.

Kris merenggangkan pelukannya, membaringkan gadis itu diatas sofa.

Ia tersenyum menatap wajah gadis itu yang terlihat damai, mengecup pangkal kepala gadis itu penuh kasih sayang.

_'Mianhae, Jeongmal.'_

_._

* * *

_XO_LA_

* * *

_._

**Kris POV**

.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan tatapan kosong. Berbagai pikiran muncul dibenakku. Semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi hari ini, berputar-putar dikepalaku. Gadis itu. Kyungsoo Jung. Aku telah melukainya hari ini. Membuatnya melukai diri sendiri karena ucapanku. Aku semakin penasaran dengannya. Aku masih bingung, apa sesulit itu hidupnya? Aku tak mengerti, dia sulit dipecahkan.

_Tapi lagi-lagi dia membuatku kembali mengingatmu. Sudah seminggu kau tak pulang dan sama sekali tak mengabariku. Apa kau masih menganggapku sebagai hyung mu? Aku mengerti, terakhir kali kita bertemu kita berdebat hebat. Aku mengekangmu. Tapi sekali lagi ku tekankan, itu semua demi kebaikanmu. Aku tak ingin kau tumbuh seperti berandalan._

_Dimana kau? Bogoshipo, jeongmal. Apa yang harus kuterangkan pada Eomma tentangmu? Mereka sudah mempercayakanmu padaku. Aku tahu kau sudah mulai dewasa. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau sudah memiliki pemikiranmu sendiri. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu agar tak mengambil jalan yang salah._

_Kau berbakat. Kau lebih pandai dari pada hyung mu ini. Semua orang mengakuinya. Aku ingin kau lebih sukses dari pada aku. Tak apa kau tak pulang, dan tak menemuiku. Tapi, kumohon kau tetap sekolah. Aku tak mau kau menyianyiakan kelebihanmu itu._

_._

* * *

_XO_LA_

* * *

_._

**Author POV (Kyungsoo Side)**

Seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di malam yang gelap, dimana orang lain sudah terlelap dirumah masing-masing. Ia pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, sehingga tak ada yang menemaninya.

Kyungsoo. Ya. Seharusnya ada setidaknya 2 bodyguard yang menjaganya. Tapi sengaja, ia keluar dengan mengendap-endap. Ini tengah malam, semua orang dirumahnya pasti sudah tertidur.

Ia berjalan tanpa arah. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Ia ingat, baru saja ia meraung-raung, berteriak pada Kris dan berniat untuk bunuh diri hari ini. Ia bisa saja melakukan aksi bunuh dirinya sekarang, mumpung tak ada yang melihatnya. Hanya saja, dia tak bodoh. Dia tak ingin mati konyol. Dia juga masih penasaran dengan takdir hidupnya. Meskipun ia masih membenci apapun dalam hidupnya. Ia tak ingin mati tanpa arti.

"Hai, manis. Sedang apa berjalan sendirian tengah malam seperti ini?" Tiba-tiba muncul 3 orang namja asing yang mendekatinya, berjalan berputar-putar. Sepertinya mabuk. Kyungsoo menatap mereka sengit.

"Jangan mendekat!" Pekiknya mencoba menghindari mereka yang semakin mendekat.

"Haha. Lucu sekali. Ayo temani kami bermain." Salah seorang dari mereka mulai menyentuhnya. Ia menepis sentuhan itu. Rasa takut mulai menghampirinya.

_'Ku Mohon siapapun tolong aku.'_

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Jangan takut, honey. Kita akan bermain dengan lembut kau tenang saja." Satu yang lainnya, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kasar. Memaksanya untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Tidak. Kumohon—

'Bugh'

_'Aku mati!'_

"Kyaa!" Kyungsoo berteriak ketika tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka terpental dihadapannya. Ia menutup matanya takut melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ia tak ingin menjadi saksi mata adegan sarkartis dihadapannya. Ia masih ingin hidup. Tak lama seseorang menarik tangannya, membawanya pergi setelah mendengar banyak pasang kaki yang melarikan diri. Ia masih menutup matanya, hingga namja itu berbicara.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan.

Sesosok namja tampan berambut brunette berantakan bertanya padanya. Ia sedikit terpaku melihat namja disebelahnya ini. Namja yang berpenampilan seperti bad boy, tapi wajahnya tak menampakkan kejahatan. Mi Hwa tahu, namja ini bukan komplotan namja-namja yang mengganggunya. Namja ini menolongnya.

"Rumahku 3 belokan dari sini." Jawab Kyungsoo. Namja itu mengangguk mengerti. Gadis manis itu terpaku, tak ingin memalingkan tatapannya dari namja yang telah mempesonanya ini.

_'Aku tertarik padanya. Dia begita keren dan, tampan. Bahkan tak tersenyumpun, ia masih tetap mempesona.'_

"Yang mana rumahmu? Sepertinya kita sudah sampai."

"Eh?" Namja itu membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya, saat tahu rumahnya sudah ada dihadapannya.

"I-iya. Ini rumahku. Gomawo karena telah menyelamatkanku dan..." Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo bow pada seseorang. Dan bahkan orang ini tidak lebih tua darinya, suatu kehormatan bagi namja berkulit tan ini. Namja tinggi itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tercengang saat ditinggalkan. Ia sedikit tak rela, ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh namja penolongnya itu.

"Hei! Siapa namamu? Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku pulang!" Teriaknya. Namja itu hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa berbalik.

_'He's like a Zero. So mysterious.'_

Sungguh, namja itu telah berhasil mengalihkan kebencian Kyungsoo pada hidupnya.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

.

Loha Yeorobundeul~

SooLA is Back.

Maaf ya, updatenya lama banget. Aku nggak bisa manage waktu buat ngetik Story plus ngurus exam yang padet banget. Gzz. -_-

Ah, makasih buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca sampai akhir cerita. Setelah baca ini, udah kejawab kan pertanyaan kalian? Tenang aja, setiap ada Kyungsoo pasti ada Kai. Haha.

.

Kali ini aku nggak bisa bales Review kalian dari PM. Aku bales di sini aja nde.

**ArraHyeri2** : Maaf menunggu lama. Semoga pertanyaan kamu kejawab ya di chap ini atau di chap selanjutnya. Double Thanks foy you. :*

.

**Kim07** : Halo juga. Selamat datang. :) Dan maaf menunggu lama. YunJae? Kamu tenang aja, disini YunJae punya cerita tersendiri kok. Makasih udah mampir. XoXo :*

.

**flowerdyo** : Halo.. Maaf ya aku nggak bisa cepet update. Mungkin tebakan kamu benar. Haha. Makasih ya... :)

.

**puputkyungsoo** : Haii... Makasih ya.. Aku seneng kalau kamu suka ceritaku. :)

.

Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian semua. Makasih buat semua yang nyempetin waktunya buat baca kasih juga untuk yang men-favorite dan Follow ceritaku. Mampir lagi ya...

.

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

.

Pay~Pay~ C U Next Time


	4. Change your Life, I hope

**She's a Troublemaker**

.

_4th FF by : SooLASy Do_

.

_**Cast in this Chapter :**_

_Do Kyungsoo (GS), Wu Yi Fan, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra (girl), __**Kai **__(Coming Soon)_

_**Genre :**_

_Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort, Angst_

_**Lenght : **__Multi Chapter_

_**Rated :**__ T_

_**Warning!**__ GS for Kyungsoo. Boyslove for YunJae. Slash. OOC. Official Pair VS Crack Pair. Childish & BadSoo. Random POV._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

_**Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story.**_

_**Keep Calm**_

_**And**_

_**Don't Be Warm**_

.

**A/n** : Story ini merupakan remake dari FF Stright ku yang pernah aku publis di Wattpad

.

Let's Play Begin~

.

**Chapter 4**

**Kris POV**

'Tning'

Aku membuka mataku setelah, mendengar dering ponselku. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menelpon orang dan mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Ku cari ponselku diatas nakas dengan mata enggan untuk terbuka. Aku lelah dan masih mengantuk.

Ku temukan ponselku, dan kulihat siapa yang menelpon dengan mata setengah tertutup.

'Jung Yunho Call'

Aku terbelalak dan langsung bangkit dari tidurku. Kau tahu, ini masalah. Sepertinya gadis itu menceritakan semuanya pada oppanya. Segera aku mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Yeo-yeoboseyo."

_"Yeoboseyo, ya. Kris-ssi. Apa kabar? Sudah lama aku tak mengabarimu."_ Aku terkejut, tak ada penekanan sama sekali dalam ucapan diseberang sana. Dan itu membuatku lega. Sangat.

"Saya baik, Mr. Jung. Anda apa kabar?"

_"Saya juga baik. Dan, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Akhir-akhir ini dia sulit dihubungi, dan tak pernah menelponku. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_ Jadi, dia bahkan belum menghubungi Oppanya? Aneh sekali, gadis manja sepertinya bahkan tak memberi tahu masalahnya pada Oppanya sendiri.

"a-ahni. Dia baik saja, mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan tugas yang ku berikan hingga lupa mengabarimu. Hehe. Ya begitulah." Tentu saja, aku tak akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya padanya. Aku bisa mati, jika melakukan itu.

_"Begitukah? Tapi itu terdengar aneh ditelingaku."_ Terdengar jeda diucapannya. Ia curiga? Tentu saja, ini memang aneh dan, mustahil. Bahkan tugasku tak ia jamah sedikitpun.

"…" Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ya. Aku takut salah bicara, dan tentu saja gawat jika itu terjadi.

_"Aish! Sudahlah. Tujuanku menelpon mu bukan hanya itu."_ Lanjut Yunho-ssi.

"Ada yang perlu saya lakukan, ?"

_"Begini, bisakah kau tinggal sementara dimansionku untuk menemani Kyungsoo? Aku sedang ada di Jepang sekarang."_ Mwo? Cepat sekali dia sudah berada di Jepang lagi? Dan apa? Dia menyuruhku tinggal dimansionnya? Ya. Tentu saja—tentu saja tempat tinggalnya bukan sekedar rumah, tapi Mansion!

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

_"Sesuatu terjadi pada artisku, hingga aku harus pergi kesini menemaninya. Kau mengertilah, dengan pekerjaanku. Jadi bisakah? Hanya beberapa hari. Lagi pula dengan begitu kau bisa mengajarnya lebih mudah bukan?"_

Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku memang tak keberatan. Hanya saja, aku mengkhawatirkan reaksi gadis itu nantinya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah aku meminta izin sesuatu?"

_"Apa?"_

_"…"_

Begitulah aku menceritakan suaru 'rencana' yang muncul begitu saja diotakku. Aku berharap rencanaku dapat mengubah pandangan Kyungsoo pada hidupnya. Aku tahu, dia hanya merasa kesepian.

_"Baiklah. Terserah padamu. Ku percayakan semua padamu. Kau yang urus."_

Aku lega mendengarnya. Mendapat persetujuan darinya. Sungguh awal yang baik.

_Kau akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru Kyungsoo, kehidupan yang berbeda dari hidupmu yang sebelumnya. Percayalah._

_._

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

_._

**Author POV**

'kringggg' bunyi nyaring masuk pada indra pendengaran Kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap. Ia mengerjap-kejapkan matanya ketika cahaya memaksa memasuki retinanya. Ia terpaksa membuka mata, dengan susah payah menggapai jam digital yang berada diatas nakas sebelah kasurnya.

'07:00'

Ini terlalu pagi untuk dirinya terbangun, setahunya ia tak pernah memasang alarm apalagi sepagi ini. Penasaran, ia mendudukan diri di bed queen size nya. Mengucek matanya pelan.

"Selamat pagi Nona. Kami telah menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda mandi." Tiba-tiba berjejer para maid dihadapannya. Ia tercengang. Tak pernah sekalipun maid masuk tanpa perintahnya. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?

Entahlah, tapi Kyungsoo tak menolaknya dan bergegas kekamar mandi setelah mengambil bathrobe dari salah satu maid nya.

Mandi pagi memang menyegarkan. Itu lah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo meskipun ia tak mengerti untuk apa dia mandi sepagi ini.

"Nona, saya telah menyiapkan seragammu dikasur." Maid menghampirinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Maid itu bergegas pergi setelahnya, tak melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menampakkan kebingungan.

_'Seragam?'_

Ia segera mendekati kasurnya, dan terlihatlah kemeja putih serta jumper berlogo di dada kanannya dan rok merah bergaris tergeletak disana.

'Apa ini? Jangan bilang ini,,,?'

"Cepat pakai, dan kita sarapan." Suara baritone rendah mengintruksi kegiatan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terpaku. Kyungsoo menoleh cepat menuju sumber suara. Suara yang mulai dikenalnya akhir-akhir ini.

_'Tak mungkin dia berada disini.'_

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo berteriak. Tentu saja dia kaget melihat Kris yang tak diundang tiba-tiba sudah ada dikamarnya.

"Aku tunggu diruang makan, waktumu hanya 10 menit Nona." Kris melangkah pergi tak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang mengernyit kan dahi.

_'Apa lagi yang telah ia rencanakan?'_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Kris tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo telah duduk di meja makan. Terlihat ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Menatap breakfast dihadapannya malas.

"Makan sarapanmu, dan kita akan segera berangkat." Ucap Kris yang sedang makan dihadapannya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan tanpa berniat untuk menyantapnya.

"Kesekolah barumu, tentu saja." Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya pada Kris. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Mwo! Shireo. Aku tak suka sekolah. Kali ini, kau tak bisa memaksaku!" Dia menggeleng kuat.

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Tiba-tiba saja, Kris mengangkat Kyungsoo ke pundaknya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kyaa~ turunkan aku, namja gila! Kau tak berhak menyuruhku bersekolah!" Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, memukul-mukul punggung namja jangkung yang menggendongnya bagaikan karung beras(?).

"Diam, dan ikuti perintahku. Nona Kyungsoo Jung." Kris memasuki mobil _Bentley Continental GT white_ milik Kyungsoo, setelah memastikan Kyungsoo telah duduk manis di jok belakang.

Mobil itu hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 15, tahun lalu. Dia yang memilihnya sendiri. Dan Yunho dengan mudah membelikannya.

"SMart High School, pak." Intruksi Kris pada supir disebelahnya.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo? Ia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, dan menatap Kris dengan penuh kekesalan.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

_** at SMart High School**_

Riuh-riuh terdengar disetiap koridor sekolah, murid-murid sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Begitupun Kelas 2-A, dimana merupakan salah satu kelas istimewa di SMart High School. Hanya orang pintar, kaya, dan anak-anak dari orang penting saja yang ada dikelas itu. Seperti biasanya, kelas itu ribut dengan berbagai percakapan.

"Kau tahu, akan ada anak baru masuk sekolah ini."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya dan katanya, dia akan ditempatkan dikelas ini."

"Mwo?"

"Semoga saja dia namja tampan. Haa~ sudah lama aku menjomblo."

"Sayang sekali Yoo Chan-ah. Dia yeoja. Sepertinya kau akan tetap menjomblo."

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan orang itu."

"Ekhem. Hentikan kegiatan kalian. Kembali duduk ditempat masing-masing." Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja cantik dengan tinggi semampai, melangkah memasuki kelas. Mengintruksi kegiatan siswanya. Para siswa bergegas duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Kyungsoo, silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucapnya sambil memerintah Kyungsoo untuk memasuki kelas.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan angkuh. Menatap orang-orang dihadapannya dengan malas. Ia tak menyunggingkan senyum sama sekali.

"Joneun Kyungsoo Jung imnida."

Hening. Hanya itu yang diucapkannya. Ia enggan berbicara lebih banyak.

Merepotkan, pikirnya.

Semua penjuru kelas menganga lebar.

'Just it?' seperti itulah kira-kira yang mereka pikirkan.

"E-ah baiklah. Mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan keadaan kelas. Apa ada lagi yang harus kami tahu tentangmu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Choi Seonsaengnim lembut menghentikan kecanggungan yang ada.

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku untuk segera duduk, seonsaeng? Kakiku pegal berdiri seperti ini." Guru muda itu terbelalak mendengar ucapan 'tak sopan' dari Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus dadanya. Jika saja bukan Kris yang menyuruhnya menjaga gadis ini. Mungkin, Kyungsoo sudah disuruhnya berdiri didepan kelas sekarang juga.

"Baiklah kau bisa duduk di tempat yang kosong Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo pun berjalan menatap lurus kedepan. Tak memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya tak suka.

'Set'

'Bruk' Kyungsoo tersungkur kelantai. Ia menatap orang yang telah membuatnya terjatuh dengan sengit.

"Hei! Kau sengaja,ya?!" bentaknya pada gadis yang sedang tersenyum bangga atas keberhasilannya mengerjai orang yang tak disukanya. Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau saja yang bodoh, tidak melihat kakiku didepanmu." Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Ia bangkit, membersihkan roknya yang kotor dan menghadap gadis yang telah membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kau, yeoja gila! Kau mencari gara-gara denganku,eoh?" ujarnya menantang. Gadis itu membalas tatapannya tak kalah sengit.

"Siapa yang kau sebut yeoja gila eoh? Yeoja sinting!" balasnya berteriak.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang?"

"Cukup hentikan!" Baru saja Kyungsoo akan kembali melawan, Sooyoung—guru muda itu—segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo, kau bersikap baiklah sebagai anak baru." Gadis itu tersenyum puas, menatap meremehkan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya telah memanas.

"Dan kau, Bang Minah. Sebagai queen sekolah seharusnya kau memberi contoh pada yang lainnya." Gadis itu menatap tak percaya pada Sooyoung. Kyungsoo tak perduli. Ia kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya.

'Kau tak akan tenang sekolah disini, Kyungsoo Jung!'

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Author POV (Kyungsoo side)**

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat dibangkunya. Hanya dia seorang diri di kelas,karena kini waktunya beristirahat. Sedangkan siswa yang lain sudah berhamburan keluar sejak tadi. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk pergi kemanapun. Hari pertamanya di sekolah sangat buruk. Dia sudah tahu sejak awal, semua orang tak menyukainya. Bahkan wali kelasnya sekalipun.

Ia duduk sendirian, bangku disebelahnya kosong. Entahlah, mungkin memang tak berpenghuni. Tapi, itu malah membuatnya lega karena tak perlu berpura-pura akrab dengan berkenalan dengannya. Dia tak suka yang seperti itu. Tentu itu bukanlah dirinya.

"Hei. Bersosialisasilah dengan siswa lainnya." tiba-tiba seseorang duduk dibangku dihadapannya. Ia mendongak, dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Kini ia telah mengenali suara itu. Kris Wu.

"Untuk apa? Tak ada gunanya aku bersosialisasi dengan mereka. Hidupku akan tetap sama. Membosankan." Ucapnya lirih. Masih menempelkan dagunya dibangku, sambil memejamkan mata.

"Jika seperti ini terus, untuk apa aku melakukan ini padamu?" Kyungsoo mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Menaikan sebelah alisnya membalas tatapan Kris padanya.

"Jadi benar kau yang merencanakan semuanya?" Tanyanya, Kris mengangguk. Kyungsoo kembali terkulai lemas dibangkunya. Entahlah ia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan namja dihadapannya.

"Sudah ku bilang ini sia-sia." Ucapnya seperti berbisik.

"Hggg. Kau membuatku gemas!" Kris mencubit hidung bangir gadis itu gemas.

"Auch. Appo! Kau membuat hidungku seperti badut!" Protesnya sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Hidupmu akan seperti ini terus jika bukan kau sendiri yang merubahnya, Pabbo!"

Kyungsoo terdiam, merenungkan ucapan Kris. Dari awal dia sudah mengerti itu. Tapi, lihatlah baru saja bertemu mereka sudah mengajaknya perang. Bagaimana bisa bersosialisasi?

"Sudahlah, sana pergi! Kau itu seharusnya bekerja, bukan menggangguku!" Kyungsoo mendorong Kris untuk keluar dari kelas. Kris buru-buru membalikkan badannya, menatap Kyungsoo yang ikut berhenti.

"Kau mengusirku? Hei, aku ini gurumu." Ucapnya meyakinkan. Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Kau tahu, bahkan sikapmu tak mencerminkan seorang guru." Ujarnya.

"Ikut aku." Kris menangkap tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya pergi. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Meskipun ia tak menyukai sifat Kris yang terkesan tiba-tiba dan semaunya sendiri, tapi tak urung ia mengikuti kemanapun namja jangkung itu membawanya.

Aneh? Tentu saja. Seorang Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya mengerjakan hal-hal yang tak ia sukai karena orang lain. Bahkan Yunho pun belum tentu bisa melakukannya. Kau pikir, dia sudah luluh dengan semua usaha Kris dalam merubah hidupnya? Mollayo. Tapi, sepertinya Kyungsoo hanya penasaran dengan berbagai rencana yang dibuat Kris untuknya.

'_Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan untukku?'_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"Seonsaeng, aku membawa bento untukmu, kau makan ya~"

"Seonsaeng, aku membuat white cokelat untukmu, terimalah."

"Seonsaeng…"

"Seonsaeng…"

Berbagai ucapan terdengar dari para yeoja yang mengerubungi salah satu meja paling ujung di Cafeteria. Mereka heboh menyodorkan apa yang mereka bawa pada seorang namja yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan salah satu murid nya. Kris Wu. Dia memang memiliki banyak Fangirls di SMart high school ini. Bagaimana tidak, tinggi, tampan, ramah, muda, siapa yang tak akan menyukainya? Oh, pengecualian pada gadis manis dihadapannya yang sedang memutar bola matanya bosan. Berbagai makanan kini sudah berjejer rapi dimeja tepat di hadapan Kris.

"Arraseo Arraseo. Aku menerima pemberian kalian semua. Tapi, bisakah kalian pergi? Aku berjanji akan memakan semua pemberian kalian." Mereka membuang napas kecewa mendengar intruksi Kris. Merekapun bubar menuju tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau seorang yang populer? Cih! Membosankan!" Kyungsoo berucap setelah para Yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia menopang dagunya. Sesekali memutar-mutar sedotan strawberry juice dihadapannya.

"Kau harus terbiasa, karena kau akan selalu ada disampingku." Ujar Kris santai sambil memakan bento yang dibuat oleh salah satu fangirl nya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Menatap Kris yang asyik dengan makanannya.

"Haha. Kau bercanda. Siapa juga yang ingin berada disampingmu terus menerus?" Kyungsoo tertawa garing. Ya. Ini memang tak lucu. Kris Wu memang bukan seorang pelawak.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu sampai kau memiliki seorang teman." Kris menyunggingkan senyuman ketika melihat Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

'_Ini mustahil! Dia tahu itu. Sengaja, eoh?'_

"Hey! Sudahlah. Kau mau ini, rasanya enak."

Belum saja Kyungsoo sempat tersadar dan menolak suapan dari Kris, Kris sudah berhasil memasukan sendok pada mulut Kyungsoo yang kini sedang mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Menatap tajam pada Kris yang sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

'_Aku akan mendapat teman, sesegera mungkin! Lihat saja nanti, Wu Yi Fan!'_

.

Disisi lain, seorang yeoja menatap sesosok yang dikasihinya yang terlihat akrab dengan gadis lain dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kau cemburu, oeh?" tiba-tiba seseorang berbisik ditelinganya. Membuatnya berhenti dari kegiatan 'memalukan' nya itu, dan buru-buru berbalik mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang menguntit tersebut.

"Ka-kau! Minah. Sopanlah sedikit pada gurumu!" Sooyoung sedikit tergugup, ia melipat kedua tangannya didada ingin memperlihatkan sedikit kewibawaannya pada salah satu muridnya ini.

"Tak perlu mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu Seonsaeng. Aku tahu segala hal, apa kau tak merasa sakit hati jika pujaan hatimu lebih dekat dengan yeoja lain? Lihat lah! Bahkan ia tak menutupinya didepan umum. Jika denganmu, apakah dia pernah seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan, dia hanya mempermainkanmu dan lebih memilih gadis sombong itu?" Minah memprovokasi dengan nada sinis miliknya. Ia mencoba meyakinkan Sooyoung untuk mempercayainya.

Sooyoung sebenarnya tak ingin mempercayai omongan muridnya ini. Tapi sungguh, Sooyoung tahu bahwa perkataan Minah benar adanya.

"Hentikan omong kosong mu itu! Aku mempercayai Kris! Aku menyayanginya!" Pekiknyanya. Wajahnya mulai memerah menahan amarah.

"Aku tahu kau menyayanginya. Tapi, apakah dia menyayangimu juga? Sudahlah. Berhenti berpikiran dangkal. Aku bisa memberimu sebuah cara yang dapat menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari Kris. Dekatkan telingamu padaku, Seonsaeng." Sooyoung mencoba untuk mempercayai siswa menyebalkan dihadapannya ini, ketika kepercayaannya pada Kris sudah mulai terombang-ambing. Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada Minah, membiarkan Minah mulai berbisik.

"…."

"Kau gila! Aku tak mau! Jika Kris tahu, dia akan membenciku!" Teriaknya setelah mendengar 'ide gila' dari Minah.

"Jika kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik, ini akan berhasil. Atau, kau masih meragukan bakatku?" Minah mendelik meremehkan. Sooyoung nampak ragu. Ini sungguh sangat sulit. Ia harus memilih keputusan yang tepat. Jika tidak, akan berakibat fatal bagi hubungannya dengan Kris.

"Jadi bagaiman Seonsaeng, kau mau tidak?" Tanya Minah lagi, mulai tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Seonsaengnya itu.

"Molla!" Sooyoung pergi meninggalkan Minah tanpa memberi jawaban yang pasti.

Evil Smirk terpatri di wajah cantik Minah.

'kau pasti membutuhkan bantuanku, Seonsaeng'

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Kris POV**

Ku buka sedikit pintu ruangan dihadapanku ini, membuat sedikit celah untuk dapat mencuri lihat seseorang didalam kamar tersebut. Gadis itu, sudah terbaring terlelap dikasurnya. Hari ini pasti sangat melelahkan baginya, hari pertamanya disekolah sungguh bukan sesuatu yang baik dan mengesankan. Tak ada yang ingin menemaninya. Aku mengerti, setiap orang yang pertama kali melihatnya pasti berpikir bahwa dia adalah yeoja yang sombong dan menyebalkan. Baiklah. Itu memang benar. Tapi bisakah mereka mencoba sedikit saja mengetahui lebih dekat tentang nya? Aku yakin, sebenarnya gadis ini merupakan gadis yang menyenangkan.

Ya. Seperti yang kukatakan, dia hanya kesepian. Right?

_Aku kembali mengingatmu. Kau juga tak memiliki teman. Ahni. Kau memang tak ingin memiliki teman. Kau memang bodoh, kau malah sengaja memperlihatkan sosok menakutkan dirimu pada orang lain._

_Ya! Dongsaeng Pabo! Kenapa sampai saat ini kau tak mengabariku? Kau sudah tak membutuhkanku ha?! Kau membuatku khawatir saja. Apa kau ingin membuat hyung mu ini gila karena memikirkanmu terus ?! Bisakah aku berharap untuk tak pernah memiliki dongsaeng menyebalkan sepertimu didunia ini?_

_Maaf. Aku emosi. Baiklah, Aku bercanda dengan ucapanku. Aku berjanji tak akan memarahimu ketika kau pulang nanti. Tapi, segeralah pulang. Jebal. Aku sangat merindukanmu._

_ **To Be Continue**_

.

* * *

.

Loha Yeorobun~

SooLA is Back..

Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf yang sepanjang-panjang nya buat para readers atas ke Typo an aku dalam penulisan nama karakter. Aku tahu, itu kesalahan yang fatal banget. Tapi aku berusaha untuk me-remake ulang karya ku sendiri. Jadi maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Tapi sekarang, aku telah menemukan solusinya, jadi aku berusaha agar ke Typo-an aku tidak terulang lagi untuk di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, mulai dari sekarang. *Horray!

Maaf juga ya, update nya sering telat. Nggak usah khawatir. Aku pasti melanjutkan FF ini kok. Selama aku mampu dan sempat untuk mengetik dan mempublish. Always waiting for me, ok? *ngarep

Ah, iya. Mengikuti perkembangan waktu. Aku ngerasa, banyak para author-nim disini pada pindah ya. Alasannya, udah jelas karena kita (termasuk aku) ngelanggar ketentuan FFn. Aku jadi bingung. Sepertinya aku telat yah berada disini. Eotte?

Apa aku harus pindah juga? Ke FB? Wordpress? Blog? AFF? Live Journal? Wattpad? atau tetep stay disini? aku memberi hak pada kalian untuk memilih. Tergantung pada readernya sendiri, kalian lebih nyaman baca dimana? Kalau aku pribadi, sebagai reader, aku memang lebih nyaman disini. Tapi, aku sedih author-authornim kesukaan ku pada kabur ke tempat lain. TT_TT *curhat

Ayo jadi orang yang demokratis. Mumpung ceritaku masih awal-awal. Jadi re-publish nya gampang.

Ya udah. Doakan aku untuk setelahnya, masih bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk mempublish kelanjutan FF ini di sela-sela kesibukanku. *deepbow

Big Thanks To :

_**kyungsoofa, .16, BearLin, flowerdyo, love120193, greenred, ArraHyeri2, UniQueen, puputkyungsoo, Soo, and all readers.**_

Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian semua. Terima kasih juga untuk yang men-favorite dan Follow ceritaku.

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

Pay~Pay~ C U Next Time.


End file.
